


What Is A Nerd To A King

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, If you only read one work by me, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Relationship Study, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: Yuugi knows the answer. He asks anyway, and they pretend.
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	What Is A Nerd To A King

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I so good at making myself sad?

It's a challenge, at first. He doesn't know what's going on. Where he is. Why he keeps waking up to being somewhere, his friends talking about things he did.

  
Things he doesn't remember.

  
Eventually, he knows more. He finds out about this other him. This him he doesn't know. He's scared. But he keeps it quiet. Because this other him is everything other people want. What his friends want. The Yuugi people know, and love. Yuugi doesn't have much to offer being a shy, quiet, game-loving nerd.

  
But then Yuugi meets him. This other him of his. And he's mesmerized. The other Yuugi is a strong leader. He's calm. Observant. He has the answers for every question Yuugi and his friends can ask. There is thought, and precision in every movement. Every word. The Other Yuugi considers, and strategizes everything he does. Says. Shares along their shared link.

  
But he isn't perfect. He is prideful. Stubborn. Full of righteous anger. Yuugi wonders if this Other Self came from loneliness, and separation from the world. Anger at everything wrong with it.

  
Yuugi doesn't have much to share. But he shares joy in the world. Every peaceful moment. It seems to help that thunderous tornado in his Other Self's mind. Helps cool his reaction at wrong doers. But then...he isn't another Yuugi. Not another Yuugi in any way.

  
This spirit of the puzzle is a ghost of a king. Someone who once had everything. Someone on top of the world. It makes sense. Every thoughtful word after another. The way he carries out justice in the booming tones of his voice. Carries himself with precision. The way he leads with such ease. What does Yuugi have to give him? What is sharing a body, an existence anything to a king? What is anything about a shy, quiet, loner grandson of a shopkeeper to a man from the highest echelons.

  
Yuugi holds the puzzle in bandaged, sore hands on the roof.

  
There is a bustle in the highway behind the balcony. There is a squeaking of wheelchairs carrying grumpy patients. Gossip of nurses. Beeping of monitors. Yuugi holds the puzzle in bandaged hands. There is water falling on it. Not from the sky. From Yuugi. Yuugi, the little scaredy-cat. The wimp. The nerd. The weakling. Yuugi holds a tear covered prison of his closest friend in his hands, and asks anyway.

  
"I would give you all of my memories, if it means you stay."


End file.
